Suerte
by PattoG
Summary: Una serie de drabbles para celebrar las fechas!
1. Accidentes desafortunados

SUERTE I

-Accidentes desafortunados-

BeyBlade

-X-

En algunas regiones de Japón el clima es muy definido, cálidas primaveras, calurosos veranos, inviernos templados y crudos inviernos, incluso durante los meses de Agosto, Septiembre y Octubre suelen presentarse Tifones intensos y debido a eso Hiromi no estaba preocupada por la lluvia que azotaba en esos momentos a Tokio, era solo lluvia, nada que pudiera resultar catastrófico estaba previsto, esa mañana en el noticiero advirtieron de la ligera llovizna que se sentiría, tal vez era un poco mas intensa de lo esperado pero después de todo la meteorología no era una ciencia totalmente exacta.

Las clases ese día fueron canceladas por lo que estaba recostada en su viejo y mullido sofá mirando fijamente las gotas chocar con su ventana mientras esperaba a que disminuyera un poco la tempestad para poder salir de casa, después de todo el entrenamiento era imposible de cancelar a solo dos semanas del inicio del torneo. Suspiro un poco al escuchar el sonido de un trueno lejano ya había tomado tres días libres de sus obligaciones con el equipo para terminar sus proyectos escolares y por eso ahora tendría que ir a pesar del clima.

Bien la meteorología era sin duda la ciencia mas inexacta del mundo, esa mañana anunciaron "lluvias ligeras" y ahora una impresionante tormenta eléctrica azotaba a Tokio sin piedad mientras ella tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia hasta la estación del metro a mas de tres manzanas de su casa por que su bendito coche se negaba a arrancar desde hacia tres días, en los que ella tenia que viajar en el tren abarrotado y lleno de pervertidos.

Sin duda su suerte esos días era pésima, tal vez debería haber tomado en serio las locuras de Hikari, al parecer eso de no pasar por debajo de una escalera, pisar las grietas en el suelo, romper un espejo, derramar la sal y esas supersticiones en las que creía religiosamente no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

No es que creyera en eso del todo pero… bueno no podía ser casualidad que su suerte fuera terrible justo después del incidente.

¿Cuál incidente? Pues verán una mañana paso a comprar panecillos para todos los chicos y ella a su panadería favorita y al entrar paso bajo la escalera que estaba usando un pintor que retocaba el anuncio sobre la tienda, al entrar el viejo gato negro de la dueña que usualmente siempre esta echado en un rincón corrió justo frente a ella mientras perseguía un reflejo de luz haciendo que tropezara y cayera sobre su bolso de mano. En ese momento no lo noto pero su espejo se rompió durante la caída, nunca había creído en la mala suerte realmente pero eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Ese día Takao y Max se terminaron sus panques favoritos y no logro comer ni uno solo, cayo durante la practica y se lastimo un tobillo, Kai estaba de viaje a Rusia por los negocios de su familia y sin el capitán Takao estaba diez veces mas molesto de lo normal, su coche se averió, su blusa favorita se mancho de chocolate y no pudo desmancharla y sobre todo Kai no la había llamado ni una sola vez en los mas de 10 días que tenia en Rusia. No es que el tuviera que llamarla, bueno no eran novios ni nada, pero eran amigos y ella quería pensar que la extrañaba aun que fuera un poco, suspiro mientras tomaba su paraguas y se calzaba sus botas de hule, al menos la temperatura no era demasiado fría, aun así salir le resultaba tan tentador como pasar una tarde a solas con Takao. Resignada a su suerte salió de casa y desanimada camino con rumbo a la estación del tren.

* * *

El lunes pasado me decidí a subir algo el 31 de octubre para celebrar el día de halloween y el día de muertos, así que hice una serie de drabbles que espero les gusten, están basados como pueden ver en la suerte y esas cosas, no se si son buenos así que espero sus opiniones!


	2. Mala suerte

SUERTE II

-Mala suerte-

BeyBlade

-X-

Las supersticiones son solo estupideces, nada malo puede pasar por pasar bajo una escalera, romper un espejo o que un gato negro corra frente a ti, ella quería pensar así y se lo repetía a si misma mientras caminaba con rumbo a la estación de tren. Pero ya no estaba tan segura de nada después de que el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente.

Sin duda tendría que creer en las supersticiones ahora, ¡Demonios! lo que le estaba pasando no era normal, era demasiada mala suerte en una sola persona, mientras caminaba a la estación de tren el viento mando a volar su paraguas y su cabello resulto empapado, cuando logro recuperarlo un auto la salpico de agua y lodo, para colmo cuando llego a la estación del tren mojada y sucia el tren no estaba funcionando y termino caminando hasta casa de Takao a pesar de la lluvia.

Cuando llego los chicos y el abuelo habían salido y termino caminando sola en medio de una tormenta de vuelta a casa, tenia frío, estaba asustada y sobre todo estaba enojada. ¿Era mucho pedir que le avisaran que el entrenamiento se cancelaba?

Para cuando llego a su casa estaba helada, temblaba y estornudaba violentamente, bien, ahora estaba resfriada, eso si era mala suerte. Camino pesadamente a su habitación, tomo una ducha caliente y se recostó dispuesta a dormir hasta que el terrible dolor de cabeza disminuyera.

Justo cuando pensaba que nada más podía pasar las luces de su casa parpadearon y un instante después se apagaron, esta vez era peor que una simple mala suerte, era una maldición, estaba sola, enferma, sin electricidad en casa ergo sin calefacción en una noche de tormenta y Kai seguía sin llamar, se acurruco en medio de sus sabanas y se permitió llorar de frustración y enojo.

Minutos después se durmió aun temblando y maldiciendo su suerte entre quedos sollozos.


	3. Amuleto protector

SUERTE III

-Amuleto protector-

BeyBlade

-X-

Quería pensar que todo ese asunto era una mera tontería, una táctica para estafarlo y sacarle dinero, incluso tal vez una broma pesada pero cada vez le parecía menos descabellado. No es que lo creyera, vamos el es Kai Hiwatari, es un chico serio y sensato que no cree en basura sobrenatural como la mala suerte o las brujas pero… bueno esa mujer era muy persistente y por desgracia aun mas convincente.

¿Qué mujer? Verán esa mañana decidió salir a caminar por la Plaza Roja para respirar algo de aire fresco, glaciar a decir verdad pero lo necesitaba después de 13 días durmiendo poco y pasando largas horas en una oficina monótona y aburrida discutiendo sobre presupuestos y estrategias comerciales, mientras caminaba una mujer extraña se acerco a el, intento alejarse pero ella lo siguió mientras le decía que una y otra vez "Estas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado".

La ignoro pero ella continuo repitiendo lo mismo, justo cuando estaba más que arto y pensaba llamar a la policía ella le dijo en voz clara y preocupada _**"Si no vuelves a casa **_**ella**_** estará en grave peligro".**_

En ese momento quiso decirle que no había ninguna _ella_ en su vida y que estaba equivocada de persona pero el recuerdo de una chica de cálidos ojos marrones y resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su mente. Si tenia una _ella_ en su vida, _Hiromi Tachibana_ era la una chica en su vida. La entrenadora del equipo, su compañera, su amiga.

Sintió como su corazón se detuvo ante la sola idea de que Hiromi pudiera estar en peligro, pero su cabeza continuaba diciéndole que esa mujer era solo una demente y que no debía hacer caso de nada de lo que le dijera.

"_**Ella te necesita y si no vuelves ahora mismo te arrepentirás para siempre"**_ quiso preguntarle como lo sabia y si era verdad lo que le decía pero ella hablo de nuevo mientas le entregaba una bolsita amarilla _**"Esto es para ella, es un amuleto de buena suerte"**_ después de eso mientras el miraba la bolsita fijamente la mujer se marcho sin decirle nada mas.

Se quedo pensativo largo rato mirando el supuesto amuleto hasta que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y sus latidos se regularizaron, tenia que llamarle por teléfono y saber si ella estaba bien.

Una docena de llamadas después ella continuaba sin responder y el estaba preocupado. No quería creer en lo que una mujer demente le decía pero una parte de el le gritaba que dejara de lado esas tonterías y mandara al diablo a su abuelo por una vez y volviera a casa.

Llamo a Rey pero el chico no había visto a Hiromi desde hacia dos días por que ella tenia cosas que hacer y había estado faltando a los entrenamientos, colgó aun mas preocupado. Camino de regreso a la cede de la empresa y entro directamente en la oficina de Tala.

Cinco minutos después, los cinco minutos que demoro en contarle todo al pelirrojo y en que este le respondiera sonriente y entregándole un juego de llaves _**"Vamos no seas imbécil no necesitas que te diga que hacer"**_ Kai lo miro e ignoro el insulto mientras salía de la oficina al fin con la mente clara y el corazón tranquilo, saco el amuleto que le dio la mujer y lo dejo sobre el tablero del coche del pelirrojo mientras conducía directamente al aeropuerto.


	4. Hechicera encantadora

SUERTE IV

-Hechicera encantadora-

BeyBlade

-X-

Todavía no podía creer que estaba sentado en un avión con rumbo a Japón todo por que una extraña mujer con finta de demente le dijo que ella estaba en peligro. Vamos que el es Kai Hiwatari y no cree en esas cosas, bueno el no creía en esas tonterías, pero el mismo tenia la sensación de que en realidad algo andaba mal con ella.

Tal vez era lo que la gente llamaba un presentimiento, no estaba seguro realmente era mas bien como una sensación de vacio en el estomago y una pesadez en el pecho… una extraña e incomoda sensación.

Pero estaba confundido, sabia que ella era su amiga, era importante en su vida, era especial para el, su mejor amiga… pero no podía evitar pensar en que Tala era su mejor amigo también y el no reaccionaria igual en esa situación, una parte de el le decía que era solo por que ella era una chica y que por eso sentía la necesidad de protegerla pero la otra le decía que era mejor que aceptara de una vez que estaba enamorado.

Sabia que aun que sonara descabellado era verdad, desde que había llegado a Rusia no había hecho nada más que extrañarla, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, incluso echaba de menos los momentos en los que se sentaban uno junto al otro en silencio. Cada día marcaba su numero telefónico y se arrepentía en el ultimo minuto por que sabia en el fondo que si escuchaba su voz volvería inmediatamente de vuelta a su lado. Era un idiota enamorado.

No podía negarlo si incluso Tala lo sabía, vamos que no es que fuera muy discreto, ignoraba a todas las mujeres que se le acercaban con frialdad e incluso en ocasiones con crueldad pero no podía estar lejos de ella, no intentaba apartarla de el si lo tocaba e incluso mas de una vez la dejo abrazarlo y en una ocasión la dejo llorar en su hombro.

No podía negar que esa chica lo tenia hechizado, pero no era la clase de hechizos tontos que hacen las brujas charlatanas en televisión o en los carnavales, esa chica lo hechizo solo con su sonrisa y su mirada… se maldijo a si mismo mil veces por ser tan jodidamente cursi en sus pensamientos y culpo de su estupidez a esa loca mujer que lo abordo en la Plaza Roja llenando su cabeza de tonterías.

Miro el amuleto una vez mas, sonrió irónico al pensar en que una hechicera como Hiromi necesitara un amuleto protector.


	5. afortunada

SUERTE V

-Afortunada-

BeyBlade

-X-

La lluvia en la ciudad era terrible en esos momentos, los truenos y relámpagos eran lo único que iluminaba las calles pues como precaución debido a la tormenta la mayor parte de la cuidad estaba en penumbras, el había tenido suerte de llegar a Tokio unos minutos antes de que todo el clima enloqueciera. Pero justo después de que su vuelo aterrizara el aeropuerto cancelo sus operaciones, realmente había tenido mucha suerte. Pero ahora mientras conducía lo más rápido que el asfalto resbaladizo le permitía rogaba internamente que esa buena suerte le durara todo el camino hasta la casa de Hiromi.

La casa estaba realmente fría, sin energía eléctrica no había calefacción y el clima resultaba gélido debido a la lluvia torrencial que azotaba a Tokio y aun así ella intentaba dormir enredada en sus mantas mas abrigadoras mientras temblaba, no estaba segura si era debido al frio o a su resfriado, tal vez un poco de ambos. Aun le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar. En momentos como esos extrañaba a sus padres. Deseaba volver a la época cuando su madre la cuidaba si enfermaba y su padre simplemente les hacia compañía, ahora a mas de tres años de su muerte los extrañaba en demasía. Ahora en momentos como ese se sentía tremendamente sola.

Al llegar a la casa de Hiromi la sensación de incomodidad se unió a una increíble ansiedad, no sabia que esperar al ver las luces apagadas, dudaba que hubiera salido con ese clima, aun que siendo Hiromi todo era posible, aun mas si era sobre la escuela o los entrenamientos. Era tan responsable que reyaba en la irresponsabilidad hacia su propia salud. Camino hasta la puerta y para su fortuna y sorpresa estaba abierto. En cuanto entro noto el frío que reinaba, sin duda alguna estaba sin energía eléctrica y probablemente estaba asustada acurrucada bajo las mantas en su habitación. Esa chica sin duda alguna lo necesitaba, estaba seguro que estaba llorando mientras recordaba a su familia, en las noches de tormenta siempre los recordaba pues fallecieron en un accidente vial una noche así; de mala gana admitió entonces que esa mujer de la Plaza Roja había tenido razón. Si no hubiera vuelto y algo le pasaba a Hiromi el no habría podido perdonarse por ello.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y el mas que conocido aroma de el lleno aire, al instante se asomo para ver si era realmente el y no un sueño, entonces lo vio, vestía un húmedo traje de negocios color negro, tenia el cabello mojado y la miraba con evidente preocupación, lloro de alivio al verlo y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba realmente allí con ella y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le pasaron en la semana no podía negar que era tremendamente afortunada de tenerlo en esos momentos con ella, y tal vez si la suerte continuaba de su lado el que el llegara en medio de una tormenta a cuidar de ella significaba que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía. Con algo de suerte ya no tendía que pasar sola las noches de tormenta.

La sintió abrazarlo con fuerza y correspondió torpemente su tacto, acaricio suavemente su pelo y se sorprendió al sentir su temperatura corporal, estaba enferma, no tenia que preguntarle para saber que la muy irresponsable había salido con esa tormenta pero estaba seguro de que pronto a su equipo le esperaba un entrenamiento memorable, aun así en esos momentos estaba seguro de que ese amuleto amarillo en realidad era de buena suerte si había conseguido llegar en el momento justo cuando ella mas lo necesitaba.

No le sorprendió cuando ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos unos minutos después, se aparto un poco de ella y se quito su chaqueta húmeda y la corbata, dejo el amuleto en la mesita de noche, ya se lo entregaría después, tal vez acompañado de un añillo de compromiso pensó con una sonrisita divertida y después se recostó con ella, estaba seguro de que no se molestaría, después de todo tenia la intención de convencerla de casarse con el en cuanto despertara. No sabia si ella diría que si, después de todo no sabia si ella lo amaba también o solo lo quería como un amigo pero decidió confiar en su suerte. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente afortunado cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Espero de corazón que el final les gustara! Sin mas me despido y nos veremos en mi próxima actualización! Felices fiestas chicos y chicas independientemente de que celebren ustedes si día de muertos o Haloween!


End file.
